Whiskey
by X-Choupi
Summary: OS1 :L'alcool nous fait souvent faire des choses qu'on n'aurait jamais osé faire en tant normal. Alors si en plus vous le couplez à un jeu stupide, ça peut vite dérapé. Ces deux-là s'en rappelleront longtemps –ou pas en fait… OS2 : Séquelle
1. Whiskey

Whiskey

**Warning :** M

**Disclaimer :** K et ses personnages appartiennent à GoRa et aux studios GoHands.

**Bêta Reader :** En recherche –si qqun veut bien se dévouer ?

**Résumé : **L'alcool nous fait souvent faire des choses qu'on n'aurait jamais osé faire en tant normal. Alors si en plus vous le couplez à un jeu stupide, ça peut vite dérapé. Ces deux-là s'en rappelleront longtemps –ou pas en fait…

**Informations : **Ok, alors niveau bizarrerie j'pense qu'on peut pas faire mieux. L'idée étant venu d'une discussion avec des potes –qui se reconnaîtront– portant sur la possibilité ou non d'un Yata en seme… Bon il a fallut que j'bosse pour trouver un contexte, mais c'est fait ! Et j'espère quand même que ça vous plaira ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

C'était un jeu stupide, et quel était l'abrutit qui l'avait inventé d'abord ? Non mais il fallait vraiment être con et avoir du temps à perdre pour avoir osé inventer le jeu de la bouteille… Si, si, vous savez ce jeu stupide où vous faites tourné la bouteille et que vous devez embrasser la personne sur laquelle elle s'arrête. En tant normal c'était un bon moyen d'emballer les filles…en tant normal.

Sauf que voilà, il était une majorité de mecs ! Et les quelques filles qu'ils avaient réussit à rameuter étaient déjà écroulé ou en train de vomir tripes et boyaux aux toilettes à cause de l'alcool. Ils se retrouvaient donc tous là, au milieu d'Homra à regarder tourner une bouteille et à s'embrasser entre mecs. Le tout en se marrant comme des

Et heu, quelqu'un pouvait-il leur rappeler pourquoi depuis le début de la soirée ils enchaînaient les boissons alcoolisées ? …Non ? En fait tous semblaient avoir totalement oublié pourquoi ils faisaient la fête à la base. Sauf peut-être leur King, qui semblait le plus sobre de tous –et qui avait avec raison décliné le jeu pour sa clope chérie. Et puis il connaissait déjà ce genre de jeu –fallait pas croire, il était aussi passé par la case du jeu de la bouteille. Enfin, c'était sans doute encore une connerie d'anniversaire ou un truc dans le genre.

Dans tous les cas lui avait finit par s'écrouler par terre. Il arrivait plus à bouger le moindre doigt et ses paupières se faisaient de plus en plus lourde. Il reconnu néanmoins la silhouette de son meilleur ami au-dessus de lui. Combien de fois l'avait-il embrassé ce soir ? Il ne s'en rappelait plus, mais il savait en tout cas qu'il avait aimé ça et qu'il avait de recommencer, mais aussi d'aller plus loin, d'en découvrir plus…

-Oy, Shōhei ? l'appela ce dernier.

-Hm, fut la simple réponse qu'il lui donna.

-T'peux pas rester ici, lui dit-il.

-Hm, réitéra-t-il.

-Oy, Shōhei ? entendit-il à nouveau.

-Va le coucher en haut, retenti la voix de leur King pas loin.

Shōhei tourna vaguement des yeux fatigués vers l'ombre de son Roi qui semblait sortir prendre l'air. Puis une poigne l'attrapa et le souleva du sol pour le poser contre un corps chaud, ce qui le fit soupirer d'aise. Il passa alors ses bras autour des épaules qu'il sentait, tandis qu'on le faisait reculer en le portant à moitié. Autant dire qu'il ne facilitait pas la tâche à son ami et qu'il se laissait plus traîner qu'autre chose.

-Bordel, tu pourrais m'aider un peu Shōhei !

-Hm, fut l'éternelle réponse qu'il reçut.

Un grognement et il sentait qu'il attaquait les escaliers. Il resserra donc son étreinte pour pas tomber, et enfoui sa tête dans le cou de son porteur. Il s'amusa alors à déposer quelques baisers humides dans le cou de ce dernier, qui faillit d'ailleurs le lâcher sous le coup de la surprise. Mais s'il arrêta le temps de reprendre sa respiration, il ne laissa rien paraître et reprit sa laborieuse monté.

Et pendant que Shōhei continuait à humidifier son cou, Bandō ouvrit simplement la porte de la chambre pour emmener son ami sur le lit. Sauf que s'il avait eut pour intention de le laisser là en plan et de repartir, il en était tout autre dans l'esprit du blond. Lui et San-chan seul dans une chambre…ça ne pouvait dire qu'une chose ! Aussi entraîna-t-il son ami d'enfance avec lui sur le lit, se séparant de son cou pour venir l'embrasser –encore une fois.

Bandō lutta et se recula pour plaquer la tête blonde sur le matelas et tenter de s'en aller avant que cette histoire ne dégénère. Mais c'était sans compter sur les mains de Shōhei qui tentait de le retenir et de le faire de nouveau tomber sur lui.

-Shōhei, arrête ça ! lui cria-t-il dessus.

-J'ai envie d'toi San-chan, répliqua simplement ce dernier.

Autant dire que le dit "San-chan" se crispa et se tendit. Comment cet abrutit pouvait lui sortir ça aussi naturellement ?

-T'es bourré ! tant de le raison le brun.

Bourré et sacrément fort quand il le voulait le bougre ! Parce qu'il réussit à lui faire perdre son équilibre, et Bandō se retrouva donc de nouveau sur le corps du blond, enfermé dans ses bras. Mais si encore ce dernier c'était arrêté là, sauf que non, il l'avait retourné pour se mettre à califourchon sur lui. Et non content de ça, il recommençait à l'embrasser, passant déjà ses mains sous ses vêtements pour aller caresser sa peau.

Plus le temps passait, moins le brun avait envie de résisté, surtout que le désir commençait à irriguer son corps, et plus particulièrement une certaine partie de son anatomie. Un gémissement le prit d'ailleurs lorsque son blond décida d'y poser sa main et de lentement le caresser à cet endroit précis. Toutes ses résolutions sautèrent alors et il se décida à agir. D'un coup de bassin il retourna son futur amant et l'embrassa à son tour, commençant au déshabiller de sa veste et de son-t-shirt pour venir embrasser et lécher sa peau.

Shōhei gémit et se cambra, attrapant les épaules de San-chan, se laissant totalement dominé par lui, ouvrant automatiquement les jambes pour avoir plus de contact avec son ami. Ce même ami qui commençait à descendre se s lèvres sur son ventre tout en déboutonnant son pantalon. Ce même ami qui s'arrêta lorsqu'il sentit la pression sur ses épaules se relâcher, jusqu'à disparaître.

Bandō releva alors la tête pour voir…son ami complètement endormit… Ok…What the fuck, bordel ? D'où cet abrutit l'excitait comme un malade pour ensuite s'endormir en plein milieu de leur ébats ? Et il allait faire comment maintenant pour son petit problème au Sud hein ? Il sentait qu'un petit détour par les toilettes allait s'imposer… Putain, s'il se retenait pas il le tuerait sur le champ !

Soupirant, Saburōta se redressa et installa un peu mieux son ami sur le lit, lui enlevant quand même son pantalon pour le glisser sous la couverture. Il serait plus à l'aise ainsi. Puis il se leva dans un soupir et sortit de la pièce. Au final c'était peut-être pas plus mal que ça se finisse comme ça. Mais bon, ça n'empêchait pas qu'il allait quand même devoir s'arrêter aux toilettes…

La soirée avait suivit son cours et nombre de membres d'Homra étaient lamentablement échoués dans le bar. D'autres avaient réussit par on ne sait quel miracle à rejoindre les canapés et les fauteuils, ou encore les tables pour y dormir. Les moins bourrés et les plus suicidaires étaient rentrés chez eux. Est-ce qu'il étaient bien arrivés ? Seul l'avenir nous le dira ça…

Yata de son côté avait un peu auparavant docilement suivit son Roi jusqu'à la chambre, ou plutôt il s'était accroché à ce dernier qui lui avait proposé de dormir dans la chambre plutôt que sur le comptoir –seul endroit encore disponible dans tout le bar, hormis les cuisines. Il c'était donc couché à son tour dans le lit, tandis que Mikoto s'affalait sur le canapé, comme à son habitude.

Bon certes, il avait entrevue une forme déjà roulé en boule sous la couette, mais c'est pas ça qui allait le gêné, du moins tant que c'était pas une fille il s'en foutait. Et puis il était trop bourré pour y faire attention au fait, donc la gêne viendrait plutôt au réveil. Puis à la guerre comme à la guerre merde ! Qu'on le laisse dormir tranquille pour le moment c'était tout ce qu'il demandait !

Aussi après avoir enlevé son t-shirt et son pantalon, qu'il laissa traîner sur le sol, il se glissa à son tour sous la couverture, bien au chaud. Il s'endormit assez rapidement d'ailleurs, presque juste après avoir posé sa tête sur l'oreiller faut dire que l'alcool qui coulait dans son sang n'était pas étranger à sa fatigue aussi. Mais il avait aussi l'avantage de lui faire oublier, qu'étant dans un petit lit, il était obligé de presque se coller contre la personne à côté de lui pour pas tomber.

Lorsqu'il de son coté, le premier occupant du lit sentit le matelas s'affaisser derrière lui et une chaleur apparaître dans son dos, il se retourna instinctivement pour venir se coller contre elle. Quel ne fut pas son bonheur de sentir un bras passer autour de ses épaules. Un soupir d'aise lui échappa et il se cala un peu plus contre la personne, passant à son tour un bras autour de sa taille. Et en fait ce fut un peu après que les choses dérapèrent…

Lorsque le rêve rattrape la réalité, et que les hormones commencent à s'en mêler, les choses peuvent très vite partir de travers. Et c'était présentement ce qu'il était en train de se passer. Ça n'avait d'abord été que des soupirs et quelques gémissements, ainsi quelques caresses distribuées par-ci par-là. Puis ça avait dégénéré, complètement.

C'était d'abord, Shōhei qui avait entrouvert les yeux, encore endormit, à la frontière entre le sommeil et la réalité. Et il était diablement excité par le rêve qu'il était en train de faire. Aussi lorsqu'il entrevit une peau pale devant ses yeux, il ne put s'empêcher d'y poser ses lèvres, se resserrant contre le corps qu'il sentait contre lui. Il accentua aussi ses caresses sur la taille qu'il tenait, remontant vers le torse musclé où il commençait à laisser traîner sa langue.

Puis ce fut au tour de Yatagarasu de commencer à s'éveiller sous les sensations de son corps. Papillonnant des yeux, soupirant, il passa sa main dans les cheveux de son amant. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui faisait l'autre là ? Ça lui avait pas déjà suffit une fois ? Il fallait qu'il remette ça ? Ah que non, il avait déjà les reins en feu ! Et il allait lui faire comprendre cette fois quel effet ça faisait !

Tirant sur les cheveux qu'il avait entre les mains, Yata l'obligea à relever la tête pour venir l'embrasser avec une certaine brutalité. Il faut dire que les caresses sur son corps avaient plutôt bien réveillé une partie de son corps qui ne demandait qu'à être satisfaite. Les caresses s'accentuèrent alors entre les deux corps, de même que les soupirs, puis les premiers gémissements firent leur apparition.

Shōhei se fit alors renverser par son ami, se faisant encore une fois dominer. Néanmoins, il ouvrit instinctivement les jambes, permettant donc à son amant de se glisser entre elle. Et il tilta vaguement sur le fait que le corps qui le surplombait était plus petit que dans ses souvenirs, mais la rencontre de leur deux désirs effaça tout ses doutes. Un déclic se fit aussi dans la tête de Yata, alors qu'il trouvait que son amant cédait plutôt facilement à ses avances, mais le plaisir qui découlait de cette rencontre le fit simplement gémir.

Alors ils continuèrent simplement à s'embrasser, se caresser avec urgence et maladresse, mais excitant un peu plus leur corps, faisant monter la température de la pièce –à moins que ça soit juste la présence du Red King dans la même pièce qu'aucun des deux n'avait encore calculé. Les mains se faisaient de en plus audacieuses, glissant désormais sous les boxers, qui ne tardèrent à rejoindre le sol, laissant libre cours à leur désir respectif de se toucher, les faisant gémir.

Un coup de bassin de la part de son amant fit comprendre à Yata qu'il était temps de passer aux choses sérieuses. Il glissa alors ses doigts entre les lèvres de son partenaire, qui se mit à les sucer avec avidité, les humidifiant pour la suite. Puis il les retira pour les diriger plus bas et taquiner un instant l'entrée de son intimité, le faisait gémir d'impatience. Enfin, il pénétra un premier doigt, qu'il fit immédiatement bouger pour détendre les muscles en place.

Il prit son temps, faisant monter encore d'un cran l'excitation entre eux. La douleur avait été là aussi –ce n'était jamais un moment très agréable à passé–, mais il l'avait détendu par des baisers et des caresses sur son sexe érigé, lui faisant oublier l'inconfort de sa situation. Et finalement son amant était prêt à le recevoir, il l'appelait même par quelques petits gémissements aucun d'eux ne pouvait attendre plus longtemps.

Humidifiant rapidement son membre avec sa salive, Yata se positionna enfin, écartant un peu plus les hanches de son amant, guidant son sexe jusqu'à l'entrée tant convoité. Puis doucement, il commença à le pénétrer, étouffant un premier râle de douleur en l'embrassant, au moins le temps que le gland passe. Après quoi il s'arrêta, laissant le temps à son partenaire de souffler, parce que sans lubrifiant, il savait que c'était une étape difficile.

De nouveau il prit son temps, avançant centimètre par centimètre, continuant à l'embrasser et le caresser pour le détendre, lui faire oublier un maximum la douleur. Jusqu'à ce qu'il soit enfin entièrement en lui, et il se stoppa à nouveau, attendant un signal de la part de son amant, continuant toujours à le caresser et l'embrasser pour refaire monter son excitation et son plaisir.

Une fois une grande partie de la douleur passée –les caresses de son ami aidant–, il put sentir le plaisir refaire surface dans son corps. D'un baiser, il donna alors son assentiment, mais ne put retenir un râle de douleur lors du premier coup de rein. Ça n'avait été rien pourtant, un simple petit mouvement, mais il avait eut l'impression qu'on le déchirait à moitié de l'intérieur.

Puis un autre suivit, forçant un peu le passage, et il se força à se détendre un maximum, s'agrippant à ses épaules, enfonçant ses ongles dans sa peau. Mais savoir que c'était lui qui lui faisait tout ça, lui qui le prenait, lui qui l'emmènerait au septième ciel, ça l'aida. Et plus le temps passait, mieux ça allait, moins il sentait la douleur, le plaisir reprenant droit dans son corps.

Et la danse des corps s'accéléra, alors qu'il ne résonnait plus que des gémissements de plaisir, à moitié étouffés par leurs baisers passionnés, rendu maladroits par leurs mouvements brutaux. Le cri de plaisir pourtant, ils ne parvinrent pas à le cacher, et Shōhei se mordit la main pour éviter de trop laisser aller sa voix. Parce que son amant venait frapper encore et encore ce point, juste là, qui le faisait hurler de plaisir et qui l'approchait de l'explosion finale.

Il ne fallut au final que quelques mouvements de plus, pour que tout deux viennent dans un râle, à la limite du cri. Ne restait plus que leur respiration haletante qui résonnait dans la pièce. Puis Yata se retira, s'écroulant à côté de son amant. Et Shōhei gémit un peu, sentant la semence glisser le long de ses cuisses. Mais trop faible pour faire quoique ce soit d'autre que se coller contre le corps chaud de son ami, il essuya vaguement son ventre, avant de se tourner sur le côté et de se lover dans les bars qui virent l'enserrer. Soupirant d'aise et de satisfaction, toux deux purent retourner dans les bras de Morphée, vidanger ce qu'il leur restait d'alcool dans le sang.

[…]

Un cri, deux cris, puis deux "Boum" simultanés.

Accrochant le drap, Yata se releva en quatrième vitesse pour reculer, tout en s'enroulant dans le drap. Sauf que bien sûr, il se prit les pieds dedans, et se vautra une seconde fois par terre. Shōhei eut exactement le même réflexe, mais chopa plutôt la couverture et se colla contre le mur, restant donc debout. Et les deux rouges se retrouvèrent à se fixer bêtement, tentant de se rappeler ce qu'il c'était passé hier soir et pourquoi diable il étaient à poils dans le même lit à se serrer l'un contre l'autre !

Yata fut le premier à réagir et pointa du doigt son camarade.

-Tu…tu…tu…, commença-t-il sans trop savoir ce qu'il devait dire : l'engueuler ou hurler à nouveau ?

-Non, toi…tu, reprit Shōhei, sans trop savoir comme réagir.

-Oy, z'allez pas faire une histoire parce que vous avez couché ensemble ? intervint une voix.

Et quelle voix… Les deux protagonistes devinrent livides alors qu'ils tournaient la tête vers le canapé. Royalement assit, en train d'allumer une clope, Mikoto leur jeta un regard blasé. Le temps sembla se stopper l'espace d'un moment, avant qu'une sensation de mourir sur place ne prenne les deux plus jeunes.

Ils avaient…avec leur Roi…dans la même pièce ?

Si à ce moment ils avaient put se glisser dans un trou de souris ou disparaître à volonté, ils l'auraient fait sans hésiter. Yata finit par virer au rouge pivoine, mais le genre de rouge qui vous concurrence un feu de circulation. Puis il finit par réagir et se précipita pour récupérer ses affaires et prendre la fuite dans une autre pièce. Shōhei quant à lui, resta blanc comme un linge, limite à vous concurrencer un fantôme. Et il se laissa lentement glisser le long du mur, avant de disparaître sous la couverture dans un gémissement de douleur. Dans un haussement d'épaules, Mikoto leva ses royales fesses pour descendre en bas boire un café, laissant le plus jeune à ses déboires.

Autant dire qu'ils s'en souviendraient de cette soirée ! …Ou pas… En tout cas, plus jamais, mais alors plus jamais, on ne les y reprendrais !

* * *

N'oubliez pas, l'abus d'alcool est dangereux pour la santé ! A consommer avec modération ! Et pensez à vous protégez lors de vos rapports si vous n'êtes pas sûr de votre partenaire ! Pas comme nos deux zigotos qui iront bien sûr faire le test du SIDA !

Sinon j'espère que ça vous aura quand même plus à la lecture !


	2. Revenge

Revenge

**Warning :** M

**Disclaimer :** K et ses personnages appartiennent à GoRa et aux studios GoHands.

**Bêta Reader :** En recherche –si qqun veut bien se dévouer ?

**Résumé : **Les résultats sont arrivés, et Fushimi a une façon bien particulière de le faire comprendre à Yata, tout comme il a mûrement réfléchit sa petite vengeance…

**Informations : **J'me suis dit que je ne pouvais décemment pas finir cette histoire ainsi. Du coup j'ai pensé à deux petites séquelles. Voici la première, j'espère que vous apprécierez ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Son sourire s'élargit à mesure qu'il parcourait la feuille, puis il replia cette dernière avec satisfaction, avant de la ranger dans un coin. Bien, il pouvait désormais préparer tout ce dont il avait besoin et attendre patiemment le retour de son petit ami. Il lui ferait assurément passé le goût de la trahison…

[...]

L'ambiance était restée assez déplorable durant quelques jours à Homra. Il faut dire qu'Izumo avait piqué une légère crise en voyant l'état de son bar le lendemain matin. Lui qui avait pensé pouvoir faire confiance à son Roi pour tenir un minimum ses vassaux, avait très vite déchanté en constatant le foutoir. Autant vous dire que des maux d'têtes avaient rapidement gagné chaque participant. Et pas une seule aspirine ne serait distribuée tant que le bar n'aurait pas retrouvé son éclat.

Personne n'avait moufté dans l'assemblée, et tout le monde s'était rapidement mit au travail sous l'œil orageux du barman –qui mit plusieurs jours à vraiment se calmer et à retrouver sa jovialité. Totsuka lui-même avait préféré fuir avec la petite Anna –qui avait passé la nuit chez lui– et son Roi –partit s'acheter des clopes. Mais si encore ça n'avait été qu'Izumo, mais il y avait aussi ces deux-là, Yata et Shōhei, qui semblaient s'éviter comme la peste.

Bon, à vrai dire le premier jour, il avait été presque impossible de voir Shōhei, resté enfermé une bonne partie de la journée, et sous la bonne garde de son meilleur ami –les deux seuls à avoir échappé au calvaire du nettoyage finalement. Yata de son côté n'avait pas quitté ses rougeurs et s'était perdu corps et âme dans le ménage. Et lorsque le lendemain les deux évitaient de se croiser, tout le monde avait comprit qu'il y avait anguille sous roche.

De fil en aiguille, tout le monde avait finit par comprendre, mais personne n'avait parlé. Ainsi, officiellement il n'était que quatre au courant : les deux concernés –évidemment–, leur King –pour sûr– et Saburōta Bandō –qui avait passé une journée à consoler et rassurer son meilleur pote et accessoirement petit ami. Mais officieusement…c'était limite si tout le quartier n'était pas au courant de leur petite sauterie ! Enfin ça mieux valait que les deux jeunes n'en sache trop rien, pour leur santé mentale entre autre.

Quoiqu'il en soit, les tensions étaient redescendues, et la vie avait finit par reprendre son cours normal. Même si certains malaises continuaient à subsister, ce n'était rien de vraiment notable. Bien qu'aujourd'hui en fait une petite effervescence mêlée à du stress agitait le corps des deux amis. C'était le jour où ils recevaient les résultats de leur test, alors autant dire que chacun était à la fois pressé de rentrer, mais ne voulait pas non plus que cette journée se finisse.

Finalement ce fut Yata qui craqua en premier et le soir venu, il rentra rapidement chez lui –où Saruhiko devait sûrement l'attendre. Il avait un peu hâte de découvrir le résultat avec lui, et à la fois peur de ce que ça allait révélé. Aussi, une fois en bas de chez lui, il souffla un bon coup et monta rapidement les escaliers. Il mit un peu de temps à ouvrir la porte, ses mains tremblant sous l'effet du stress. Une fois à l'intérieur, il déposa son skate sur le côté et enleva ses chaussures qu'il rangea, avant de se diriger vers le salon, où il pensait trouver son petit ami.

-Je suis rentré ! lança-t-il joyeusement en pénétrant dans la pièce.

Mais il se stoppa net en constatant qu'il n'y avait personne, ce qui le fit également froncé les sourcils : où était donc passé Saru ? N'avait-il pas dit qu'il l'attendrait ? Avait-il eut un retard ? Attrapant son téléphone, c'est ce qu'il vérifia, mais aucun mail de son petit ami. Un problème peut-être ? Il déglutit en imaginant le pire, mais secoua bien vite la tête, se disant que seule une catastrophe naturelle pourrait venir à bout de Sahuriko –ou peut-être pas, parce qu'il est coriace le singe !

Soupirant, il se dirigea alors vers la commode où son amant aurait dut déposer le courrier de ce matin. Il parcourut rapidement les enveloppes, à la recherche de celle qui l'intéressait, mais ne la trouva pas. Inquiet, il refit à nouveau le tour des lettres, plus lentement : il avait peut-être mal lu. Mais non, toujours rien. Un peu paniqué, il relut encore plusieurs fois les adresses, puis reposa un peu violement la petite pile sur la commode.

Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure de rage et de tristesse. Aucune nouvelle du labo où il avait fait les analyses, et toujours pas de Saru en vue. Bon, peut-être que le laboratoire avait juste un peu de retard, mais pour son petit ami…il aurait aimé qu'il soit là, avec lui, pour le prendre dans ses bras et passer ce moment ensemble. Il essuya rapidement ses yeux qui commençaient à s'humidifier et s'apprêta à faire demi-tour, pour aller s'écrouler sur le canapé, lorsqu'il fut arrêta dans son mouvement par deux bras.

Il avait été là depuis le début, simplement caché, et avait alors put observer à loisir les réactions de son petit Misaki. Dés lors que ce dernier avait eut le dos tourné par rapport à lui, il était sortit silencieusement de sa cachette, et s'était rapproché à pas de velours, sans faire un bruit. Ainsi, lorsque Yata avait voulut reculer, il n'avait eut plus qu'à l'emprisonner entre ses bras, plaquant une main sur les yeux du châtain, passant son autre main autour de sa taille pour le paquer contre son bassin.

-Ah ! fut le petit cri de peur et de surprise que Yata lâcha sous la manœuvre.

Il se rassura de suite en sentant l'odeur de Saru, mais rougit la seconde suivante, lorsqu'il sentit son désir, dur et éveillé, plaqué contre sa chute de rein. Il déglutit alors, posant ses mains sur celle qui lui bloquait la vue.

-Sa…Saru ? l'appela-t-il doucement.

Pour toute réponse, il eut droit à un coup de langue dans le cou, qui le fit frissonner. Puis il fut délicatement retourné, en même temps qu'il retrouvait la vue, ce qui fit qu'il put rougir deux fois plus en découvrant le corps nu de son amant baigné dans la lumière du jour. …Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il foutait à poil dans son salon lui ?! Il n'eut même pas le temps de se poser une question, qu'une bouche avide venait dévorer la sienne.

Une langue inquisitrice vint caresser ses lèvres, qu'il ouvrit automatiquement, cédant le passage, et elle put alors entrer en conquérante, venant redécouvrir cet antre qu'elle connaissait déjà par cœur, et entraient sa consoeur dans une danse folle et enivrante, qui laisserait les deux hommes pantelants. Et il y eut aussi ces mains qui vinrent défaire le pull accroché autour de sa taille, avant de soulever ses vêtements pour venir glisser sur la peau de son ventre.

Le message était clair : il allait y passer, ici et maintenant, et il n'était pas question qu'il proteste. Pourtant, il essaya quand même et passa ses doigts dans la chevelure brune de son petit ami. Il s'y accrocha et tira dessus, cherchant à récupérer sa bouche, ainsi qu'un semblant de respiration. Mais s'il parvint à faire reculer son amant de sa bouche, ce fut pour que ce dernier vienne mieux s'attaquer à son cou.

-Sa…Saru ! Les…les résultats…, tenta-t-il vainement de le raisonner.

-Pas pour le moment, fut la voix grondante qui lui répondit.

-Mais…

-Tais-toi et apprécie.

Et avant qu'il n'ait put tenter à nouveau quoique ce soit, Saru revint l'embrasser avec passion, lui enlevant ce satané bonnet avant de passer ses mains sous ses cuisses pour le soulever. A Yata de passer instinctivement ses jambes autour de sa taille et ses bras autour de son cou pour ne pas tomber. Ainsi enlacé, le plus grand les conduisit jusqu'à leur chambre, où il coucha son amant, commençant le déshabiller. Habilement, il profita aussi de cette phase pour poser un anneau à la base du sexe de son petit ami, empêchant bien sûr ce dernier de protester.

Lorsqu'il l'eut enfin nu entre ses mains, il s'évertua à faire monter son plaisir, caressant son corps de ses mains, l'humidifiant de sa langue, l'embrassant à lui en faire perdre la tête et le souffle. Pourtant, jamais il ne toucha son désir qui s'éveillait, s'appliquant à le frustrer au plus au point. Et son jeune amant ne pouvait que gémir et crier, suppliez pour qu'il lui accorde enfin ce qu'il désirait. Saru finit pourtant par s'arrêter, lorsqu'il l'estima assez excité pour la suite.

Sans laisser le temps à Yata de réagir, Fushimi sortit de sous l'oreiller une petite paire de menotte qu'il utilisa pour attacher son amant à la tête du lit. Ce dernier tenta bien sûr de se libérer, et commença à légèrement prendre peur. C'était quoi cette nouvelle idée complètement tordue du Singe ?!

-S…Saru ! l'appela-t-il inquiet.

-Chut, le coupa ce dernier en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres. Interdiction de les brûler Mi~sa~ki.

Et rien que le fait qu'il prononce son prénom de cette manière le fit frissonner de terreur, mais il n'eut le temps de rien dire que Saru se leva pour aller farfouiller un truc dans son armoire. Yata en profita alors pour jeter un regard sur son corps, et plus précisément entre ses jambes, histoire de comprendre ce que son amant avait trafiqué à cet endroit un peu plus tôt. Et il rougit dix fois plus en constatant la présence d'un anneau pénien à la base de son sexe.

Ok, cette histoire prenait une tourne qu'il n'aimait pas vraiment, d'autant plus lorsqu'il vit le brun revenir avec un petit sac dans les mains qu'il posa sur le lit à côté d'eux, tandis qu'il se plaçait à califourchon sur lui.

-Sa…Saru ? tenta-t-il de l'appeler à nouveau.

Mais il fut royalement ignoré, tandis que le concerné sortait un bandeau de tissus noir qu'il allait poser sur ses yeux, lui bloquant ainsi la vue. Mais ça ne rassura pas pour autant le plus petit qui se mit légèrement à trembler.

-Saru tu…tu fais quoi ? osa-t-il tout de même lui demander.

-Je prends ma revanche, lui répondit ce dernier.

-Ta revanche ? reprit Yata, pas sur de comprendre.

-Tu m'as trompé Misaki.

Ok, maintenant il avait peur. Il ne savait pas comment ce Singe avait apprit ça, mais une chose était sûre : il savait et avait décidé de le lui faire payer. Et les petits baisers qu'il sentait dans son cou n'étaient pas pour le rassurer sur le coup.

-Ce…C'était un accident ! tenta-t-il de le raisonner.

-Je sais, répondit Fushimi d'une voix calme.

-Je…j'aurais jamais…je te jure !

-Je sais, Misaki, réitéra le Bleu. Je ne t'en veux pas pour ça, le rassura-t-il.

-Alors que…, reprit Yata, perdu.

-Je vais simplement m'assurer de donner tellement de plaisir à ton corps qu'il ne m'oubliera pas et n'osera plus jamais me tromper, lui expliqua-t-il.

Un long frisson remonta le long de son échine dorsale. Cet aveu l'avait en partie excité, et une partie de lui était curieuse de la suite. Mais le laissait aussi terrifié, qu'est-ce que son petit ami avait trouver ou même inventer ? Et sa vue neutraliser, exacerbait ses autres sens, aussi se tendait-il lorsqu'il entendait le bruit du sac, mais se détendait automatiquement sous la main experte qui le caressait, le rassurant.

-Je ne te ferais pas de mal Misaki, vint susurrer son amant à son oreille. Tout ne sera que plaisir tu verras, continua-t-il en donnant un coup de langue sur son oreille, le faisant frissonner. Si vraiment quelque chose venait à te déplaire, dis-le moi.

Et ça le rassura, de savoir que quelque part il pouvait poser des limites, qu'il pourrait sans une certaine mesure arrêter la situation. Et puis, ce n'était pas comme si Saru allait lui faire du mal n'est-ce pas ? Il ne lui en avait jamais fait jusqu'à présent, il n'y avait pas de raison qu'il commence maintenant. Sans oublier qu'il venait de lui dire qu'il ne lui ferait rien, qu'il ne lui donnerait que du plaisir…

-On peut commencer ? lui demanda son petit ami au creux de l'oreille.

Doucement, Yata hocha la tête. Il lui faisait confiance, et lui confiait donc son corps pour la suite des évènements. Les caresses reprirent alors sur son corps, affolant ses sens, faisant de nouveau grimper le plaisir. Il ne fallut que peu de temps avant qu'il ne recommence à gémir entre les mains de son amant. Surtout que ce dernier s'appliquait à titiller toutes ses zones érogènes, le laissant haletant alors que ses lèvres n'arrêtaient pas de dévorer les siennes. Puis les mains disparurent un instant de son corps, lui laissant une sensation de froid. Que préparait encore le Singe ?

Un frissonne le prit, lorsqu'il sentit une langue venir lécher son téton, avant que quelque chose ne vienne se poser sur ce dernier. La même chose se passa pour le deuxième. C'était quoi ça ? Soudain, il se cambra, lâcha un long gémissement, alors qu'il sentit un léger courrant lui traverser le corps un court instant, en même temps que la main de son amant se posait sur son sexe. Puis un nouveau courant traversa son corps, le faisant à nouveau gémir et légèrement se contracter.

Et ça continua ainsi, tandis qu'il sentait la langue de Saru s'amuser sur son nombril –et il avait l'impression que les sensations de son corps étaient exacerbées, que chaque nerfs étaient saturés en information et que ça le tuait à petit feu. Elle plongeait et léchait la peau autour, avant de dégringoler jusqu'à son bas ventre. Là, Saru s'amusa à faire le tour de son désir, mordillant la peau du ventre et à l'intérieur des cuisses. Les petits gémissements de plaisir et de frustration qu'il entendait le rendaient un peu plus dur.

Finalement, il attrapa le lubrifiant qu'il avait préparé et s'en versa une dose dans la main, l'étalant sur ses doigts. Après quoi il vint donner un premier coup de langue sur toute la longueur du sexe qui se dressait devant lui, faisant à nouveau gémir son amant. Au deuxième coup de langue, il pénétra un premier doigt dans l'intimité du châtain, commençant un premier mouvement. Et sentir les muscles à cet endroit se contracter autour de son doigt à chaque petite électrocution le faisait anticiper pour la suite et trembler à son tour de désir.

Il prit doucement son gland entre ses lèvres alors qu'il insinuait un deuxième doigt en lui, continuant des mouvements doux pour le détendre –sont n'était pas de le blesser, mais bien de lui donner un maximum de plaisir. Entendre la voix de son petit ami monter doucement dans les aigus à mesure que le temps filait et qu'il commençait doucement à faire glisser ses lèvres sur son désir, lui donnait entière satisfaction. Il continua donc doucement à le détendre ainsi.

Il chercha également dans ses mouvements à atteindre ce point de plaisir en lui, qui le ferait assurément crier. Et il le trouva, souriant tout en continuant à le caresser à cet endroit précis. Mais il finit par s'arrêter et relâcha son petit ami pour attraper le dernier instrument qu'il lubrifia à son tour. Puis il remonta embrasser passionnément son petit ami, tandis qu'il le pénétrait doucement avec ce qu'il tenait dans la main. Le petit cri de surprise le ravi au plus haut point.

Le corps sous lui se cambra également de plaisir, bien qu'il ait lâché un petit cri de surprise, au contact froid de l'objet. Parce que oui, Yata en était certain : même si dans une certaine mesure ça y ressemblait, ce n'était sûrement pas le sexe de son brun qui venait de le pénétrer. Les sensations restaient à la fois similaires et différentes, titillant sa curiosité et satisfaisant en partit son corps. Il faut dire aussi que ses yeux étaient toujours bandés, exacerbant toujours ses sens.

Un autre gémissement le prit, en même temps qu'un long frisson remontait le long de son échine alors qu'il sentait l'objet au fond de lui commencer doucement à ressortir. Saru avait décidé de faire preuve d'une putain de lenteur, le frustrant au plus haut point. Et il avait beau gémir, se cambrer, le supplier, rien n'y faisait et la lente torture continuait, tandis qu'il sentait le souffle chaud de son amant s'échouer sur son corps et ses lèvres le frôler dans des contacts légers. Puis il sentit son corps le surplomber tandis que ses lèvres venaient à nouveau le dévorer et sa langue glisser jusqu'à son oreille.

-Tu aimes ? lui demanda-t-il en même temps qu'il enfonçait l'objet en lui à nouveau.

Un gémissement lui répondit avant toute chose, ce qui le fit sourire.

-Saru ! l'appela son amant. Je…toi…en moi, tenta son partenaire.

-Oui ? le taquina-t-il en continuant sa torture.

-Ton…prends –aaah ! …s'il te plait, le supplia-t-il.

Ce serait mentir que de dire qu'il n'avait pas comprit le message.

-On a pas encore finit, Misaki, susurra-t-il contre son oreille.

-Saru…

Mais il ignora royalement la supplique de son amant, et donna un simple coup de langue sur l'oreille, avant de suçoter doucement son lobe, le mordillant aussi au passage. Puis il commença à chercher son point de plaisir, ne ressortant pas complètement le gode, le bougeant simplement à l'intérieur de Yata, le faisant gémir à tout va. Et lorsque le Rouge cria, il sut qu'il venait de trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Par pur sadisme, il continua à appuyer dessus, le faisait crier à nouveau. Puis il le laissa là, au fond de lui, appuyer sur sa prostate, avant de passer à la dernière partie. Glissant un doigt sur la partie plate de l'objet, il appuya sur un petit bouton, le mettant en route.

Ce fut alors une déferlante de plaisir qui s'écoula dans le corps du châtain, faisant se cambre son corps, presque craquer ses cordes vocales, tandis qu'il sentait de douces vibrations secouer sa prostate. Et les courtes électrocutions de son corps el faisait se crisper autour de l'objet, doublant son plaisir. Ses neurones semblaient l'avoir totalement déserté, et il avait la sensation de ne plus être qu'une boule de nerfs se tordant sous le plaisir. Il gémissait et criait alors qu'il sentait les mains de son petit ami caresser son corps et ses dents racler sa peau.

Parce que Saru se ravissait du spectacle sous ses yeux, tremblant de désir pour son amant. Mais il réussissait toujours à faire preuve d'un self contrôle hors du commun et à ne pas se jeter sur son amant pour le prendre sauvagement. Il avait donc trouvé comme moyen pour soulager sa conscience de caresser à nouveau le corps du châtain qui se tordait entre ses doigts. Il laissait également sa bouche parcourir son corps, ses lèvres suçoter sa peau, et ses dents la mordre.

Le Bleu s'appliqua ainsi à marquer entièrement le corps de Yata, ne laissant pas un endroit vierge de son passage. Et de en temps, par pur sadisme, il manipulait un peu au jouet entre ses cuisses écartés, le tournant, appuyant un peu plus dessus, toujours dans le seul but de le submerger de plaisir. Ainsi, lorsqu'il se recula finalement, la vision qui s'offrit à lui le laissa haletant et désireux.

Allonger sur le lit, les bras au-dessus de la tête, les mains attachés à la tête du lit, le corps de Yata se cambrait de plaisir, ses talons s'enfonçant dans le matelas, écartant un peu plus ses cuisses. De la bave s'écoulait de sa bouche ouverte sur ses cris de plaisir et le tissu qui couvrait les yeux de son amant était humide de ses larmes de plaisir. Les rougeurs de ses morsures et divers suçons couvraient son corps, et ses fesses qui tremblaient légèrement à cause de l'instrument semblaient l'appelé à la débauche la plus totale. Et il ne s'en priverait pas…

Mais avant tout chose, il surplomba à nouveau son petit ami et lui enleva le bandeau, plongeant son regard dans le sien. Tout ce qu'il y lut fut un plaisir et un désir qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu, le laissant plus que satisfait. Il vint alors doucement lécher ses joues, récoltant les larmes qui glissaient sur sa peau, avant de l'embrasser avec amour, puis avec passion.

Il en profita dans le même temps pour lubrifier son propre membre : il était temps de passer aux choses sérieuses. D'un geste assuré, il retira alors le jouet, le faisant gémir son amant, et abandonna l'objet sur le sol de la chambre. Puis sans attendre, il souleva son bassin d'une main, guida son sexe jusqu'à l'entré de son intimité et pénétra le châtain d'un seul coup de bassin, le faisant crier de plaisir.

Il n'attendit pas plus et, attrapant ses hanches et prenant appui sur un bras, commença un premier mouvement de va et viens, s'enfonçant au plus profond de lui, cherchant de nouveau sa prostate pour le faire hurler. Ce qu'il parvint à faire après quelques mouvements seulement. Il accéléra alors la cadence, cherchant à assouvir leur plaisir à tous les deux, d'autant plus qu'il sentait régulièrement Yata se crisper autour de lui, ce qui n'arrangeait en rien son endurance.

-Sa-aah ! Hn…Saru ! lui parvint la voix de son amant. Dé…déta-aaah ! …moi…hn, l'entendit-il supplier.

Et il comprit sa requête. Il lâcha alors la hanche qu'il tenait, secouant le corps de Misaki, qui entoura ses hanches de ses jambes, les nouant dans son dos pour un meilleur contact. Remontant son bras, tout en l'embrassant, Saruhiko toucha les menottes, cherchant l'ouverture, jusqu'à la trouver et libérer enfin les mains de Yata. Immédiatement, ce dernier vint s'accrocher à ses épaules, le griffant doucement, gémissant de pouvoir enfin le caresser à son tour, se rassasiant de son contact.

La danse continua encore quelques instant, tandis que la cadence des corps devenait furieuse, presque sauvage, tant chacun cherchait à apaiser son propre plaisir. Et il finir enfin par venir, la jouissance et l'orgasme les terrassant, les laissant tremblant dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Haletant, toujours ancré en son amant, Saru fut le premier à retrouver ses esprits, caressant doucement le corps de son amant entre ses bras, toujours tremblant. Il l'embrassa tendrement et se redressa, se retirant de lui avec douceur. Puis il le défit des derniers jouets, en profitant également pour éteindre l'appareil électrique, ainsi que le vibro toujours au sol. Puis il revint tout contre son amant, le serrant contre lui, continuant à caresser son corps et à l'embrasser doucement le temps qu'il revienne à la réalité –cet orgasme l'avait vraiment complètement dévasté.

Lorsqu'il vit le regard de son petit ami s'éclaircir et se poser sur lui, il lui sourit, l'embrassant à nouveau, caressant tendrement son visage. Un soupire d'aise lui échappa lorsqu'il sentit le corps se resserrer contre lui, tremblant encore un peu. Et Yata ne se sentait absolument pas la force de bouger. Il avait l'impression que ses muscles c'étaient transformés en coton et que le moindre effort allait le plonger dans l'inconscience.

-J'aurais pas…la force d'aller…jusqu'à la…douche, laissa-t-il échapper d'une voix cassée, éreintée d'avoir trop hurler.

-Pas grave, lui répondit son petit ami dans un sourire. Ça me laissera le temps de profiter.

-Profiter ? reprit Yata.

-De cette vision que je n'ai pas vu depuis trois mois…, expliqua Fushimi.

-Hein ?

Amusé, Saru bascula doucement Misaki sur le dos, l'embrassant une nouvelle fois avant de se redresser, laissant tout de même traîner une main sur le corps de son amant.

-Celle de mon petit ami haletant, les lèvres rougit et gonflés par nos baisers, reprit-il en caressant les dites lèvres. Le corps tremblant et rougit par mes baisers, continua-t-il en laissant sa main effleurer la peau vers le bas. Le ventre salit par son propre plaisir…

Il la laissa retomber sur un genou qu'il prit délicatement pour le soulever, déposant un baiser en son creux, avant de fixer son regard de nouveau dans le sien.

-Les cuisses rendues blanches par mes soins, termina-t-il de décrire, une lueur perverse au fond des yeux.

Et un frisson secoua le corps du Rouge, le faisant fermer les yeux, parce que oui, il sentait cette preuve de plaisir couler le long de ses cuisses. C'était agréable à retrouver comme sensation, cela faisait une éternité lui semblait-il. Une éternité…trois mois…

Yata rouvrit brusquement les yeux, se rappelant le but premier de son retour à l'appartement. Une peur le prit alors qu'il se redressait comme il pouvait, gémissant un peu de douleur.

-Saru ! s'écria-t-il. Et si j'étais contaminé ! paniqua-t-il. Tu…tu…toi aussi…je…désolé, s'excusa-t-il alors que quelques larmes apparaissaient aux coins de ses yeux.

Rapidement, le Bleu revint prendre son amant entre ses bras, le forçant à se rallonger, le tenant contre lui.

-De quoi tu parles Misaki ? lui demanda-t-il finalement, caressant ses cheveux pour l'apaiser.

-Les résultats, réussit à articuler son amant, je les ais pas, avoua-t-il dans un sanglot étranglé.

Ah oui c'est vrai que le concerné des dit résultat n'étaient pas au courant. Souriant tendrement, Saru l'embrassa à nouveau pour le rassurer.

-Tout va bien Misaki, tu n'as rien, lui expliqua-t-il.

-Mais tu comprends pas Saru, sans les résultats on peut pas être sur ! continua Yata.

-Non, les résultats sont arrivés, tu n'as rien, reprit doucement le brun.

-Hein ?

-Attends moi là.

Saru se leva alors, laissant son amant un court instant et revint avec la lettre du laboratoire entre les mains qu'il tendit à son petit ami. Ce dernier la lui arracha presque des mains et l'ouvrit pour confirmer les dires de son amant, soupirant en constatant qu'il avait raison. Mais attendez une minute, si Saru savait ça avant lui, alors…

-Tu l'as ouverte…, dit-il doucement en fronçant les sourcils.

-Oui, confirma Saru.

-Tu l'as lue…

-Oui.

-…Enfoiré ! lui cria-t-il dessus en lui mettant un coup de poing sur la tête –pas très fort néanmoins, il était toujours aussi fatigué et continuait à avoir mal partout. Connard ! Singe de merde ! Putain, comment t'as osé ?!

Oulà, c'est qu'il lui faisait une petite crise le Misaki là ! Attrapant les poignets faibles de Yata, il maintint simplement ce dernier, le temps que la crise pas.

-Est-ce si important que ça ? le questionna-t-il.

-Bien sûr ! lui répondit le châtain.

Saru haussa un sourcil, vraiment ?

-Je…j'voulais l'ouvrir avec toi, s'expliqua finalement Yata en rougissant un peu.

Ah, c'était donc ça l soucis. Et ça attendrit le brun au point de le faire sourire amusé, qui vint embrasser son amant pour se faire pardonner.

-C'est pas drôle ! le repoussa ce dernier en maugréant.

-Je t'aime Misaki, répliqua simplement Saru.

-Tais-toi !

-Je t'aime, vraiment.

-Hn…

Mais malgré lui, le Rouge se laissa attendrir et attirer dans une douce étreinte. Il finit par soupire d'aise, parce que quand même, ça faisait du bien se retrouver ainsi son amant. Ce même amant dont le regard pervers se posa sur un objet au sol, son sourire s'agrandissant. Finalement ce n'était pas un si mauvais investissement que ça ces "jouets". Il pourrait peut-être même voir pour les utiliser à nouveau dans un futur proche…?

* * *

Voilà, première séquelle terminée ! Et Yata en a prit pas mal pour son grade… J'espère quand même que vous aurez apprécié cette petite séquelle ! La prochaine est en préparation !


End file.
